Destiny's Encounter
by willabeth0906
Summary: Will's destiny is connected to the Greek gods.  Can Will survive his destiny?  Will Will & Elizabeth reunited? Can Jack protect everyone he loves? Sequel to Options & Escape from Destiny. Willabeth. Jack & other.  Please Review!
1. Unfaithful

"He did it again. He's cheated on me once again! I love him so and he can't stay away from other females. It's bad enough to do that to me but he has a family. He should be faithful to all of us. He may be the most powerful thing in the sea but he's still my husband."

"I do not know what you ask of me. I'm his brother but I can not control his wishes, actions or his desires."

"But you are Zeus," Amphirite exclaimed, "you are the greatest of all gods. You can help me. There must be something that you can do to help me. I don't want to harm him; I just want us to be a family."

"But remember dear sister-in-law, Poseidon is _the_ god of the sea. He takes on many forms and while you control the part of the sea where he allows you. I dare not play games with my dear brother. His wrath could be inflicted upon so many innocent people."

"Zeus, is there a way to let him see what being a good husband and father is supposed to be," Amphirite asked pleadingly.

Zeus thought about her request as he walked near the shore. He stopped and looked at her. "I have a way in which I believe he will learn without knowing what is happening. That is the only way to save us from his wrath."

"What? I will do as you ask my lord," Amphirite replied.

"Go seek a man, a husband and a possibly a father, which possess the qualities you seek. Bring him to me and I shall bind him in Poseidon's form, but only for a time. Now go and move quickly before I change my mind," Zeus said as he disappeared from Amphirite's sight. There was a huge clap of thunder and see knew she must find such a man and find him soon.

She knew her dearly beloved Poseidon would not miss her because after catching him once again, he knew that she would disappear for a time. This would give her the chance to leave the seas near him and travel the entire world if search for such a man as Zeus had instructed.

Amphirite searched the Atlantic Ocean finding nothing but unsavory characters in ships. She traveled up and down the America's coast but no man showed her the qualities she longed for her husband to possess. _These men may have them_, she thought to herself_, but I can not see them interacting with their lover or families. I only have one chance and I must be right._

She headed south to the warmth of the sun and encountered a ship with children playing aboard. Here is my chance to see how these men interact with children and possibly their wives. I will stay and observe this ship with black sails for a little while.


	2. To the Pearl

"Will, are you sure you put all of the chests on the first longboat going to the Pearl," Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, darling. We're only going for a month at the most. You won't be needing half of those things dear," Will answered before Elizabeth gave him a don't push it look.

"Jack, catch her, she's run off with her best dress. She's trying to hide it so she doesn't have to wear it," Jess yelled to Jack trying to run after five year old.

"Really Jess, she could easily leave it here," Jack replied.

"She could easily outgrow it by the time we get back. Remember Jack we're trying to teach her how to at least _act_ like a lady," Jess reminded him.

The two families had two houses near Port-de-Paix, located near the island of Tortuga but safe and private enough for the safety of the wives and children. Elizabeth and Jess stayed at home with young William and Jasmine while their husbands traveled on the Black Pearl. But a few times a year, Jack and Will brought their families aboard to show the children what it was like to live on a ship. It also brought some relief to their wives on helping to raise the children. Elizabeth and Jess missed traveling on the sea and the many adventures but they loved their children more.

"She's not mentioned it to me in a while Will," Jack whispered to Will, "Do ye think she's forgotten about it?"

"No, it's always in the back of her mind but she doesn't talk about my destiny that much," Will told him, "maybe she's finally getting somewhat comfortable with it."

It seemed to take the entire day to get the two families aboard the Pearl and finally settled in. William followed his father around helping out where ever he could.

"He's such a kind child Elizabeth. He wants to know about everything but he stays out of the way and just politely asks," Jess commented to Elizabeth as they sat observing their children on the deck of the Pearl.

"Yes, he is his father's child. He loves the sea and is very curious about the sea and the Pearl," Elizabeth said.

Then both women turned suddenly when they heard a crash and saw Cotton's parrot flying away up to the crow's nest.

"Jamine," Jack shouted in his best angry father voice.

"Yes papa?"

"Why did you do that," Jack asked her looking at a long blue feather in her hands.

"Because it's pretty and I wanted it," Jasmine simply replied.

"But you could have hurt yourself or someone else climbing up on those crates like that," Jack argued, "not to mention what you did to the poor bird."

"But I didn't hurt myself or anyone and the birdie will be fine," Jasmine answered matter of factly before walking off playing with her newly acquired feather.

Jess looked at Elizabeth, "And Jasmine is her father's child as well."

Elizabeth laughed, "Well she certainly has no fear."

"Yes, and she's stubborn and bossy to boot," Jess said with a sigh, "she controls Jack more than the sea."

At long last the day had finally ended and it was time to put the children to bed. Jack had made some changed on the Pearl. He had added another Captain's cabin for Will and Elizabeth and to both of the Captain's cabin there were doors added to both leading to a small cabin to the children to stay. This gave both sets of parents the privacy they carved but let them keep a close eye on their children.

After getting both children in bed, Jack, Jess, Will and Elizabeth enjoyed some wine before going to their cabins.

"Ye know I do think rum is still the better drink, love," Jack said.

"Yes, Jack but it's the first night with our wives on board. You can drink wine for tonight," Will explained.

After they had finished the wine, Elizabeth and Jess left to go to the cabins.

"Jack, enjoy the wine and go enjoy your wife," Will told him as he started to walk to his cabin, "I know I'm about to enjoy my wife very much." Will was grinning as he left Jack.

Jack looked at Will and chuckled, "Aye lad, that I will."


	3. Hide & Seek

It was a bright sunny morning as the children ran around the Pearl playing hide and seek; somehow they had roped Mr. Gibbs and some others from the crew into joining in. Jack and Will went up on deck deciding to let their wives sleep and have some much needed rest. Jasmine was always an early riser and Jess dare not ever leave her alone for fear of the trouble she would get into.

Jack looked and saw Mr. Gibbs hiding behind the steps, "Exactly what are you doing there Mr. Gibbs?"

"Sh sir. I don't want the Jasmine to find me first or else I'm it," Mr. Gibbs replied as if it were a normal occurrence.

"Mr. Gibbs, today you are not watching the children. We need to get underway so your skills maybe better used than playing games," Jack said.

"Aye sir," Gibbs said revealing his position. Jasmine saw him and ran as fast as she could tagging him where he least expected it. Mr. Gibbs dropped to his knees holding his hand between his legs.

"Jasmine! Enough," Jack yelled, "I've had enough of your games. That was completely uncalled for and so un-lady like if your mother had seen this. Go apologize to Mr. Gibbs right this instant."

"No. He should have been more careful and paid attention," Jasmine shook her head.

Jack had not even had breakfast or tea and was not in the mood to deal with Jasmine stubbornness. He quickly grabbed her and sat down on a barrel. He then promptly began to give the little princess a proper spanking. Jasmine squirmed to get away and tried not to cry from the spanking. When Jack was finished she got up and ran away yelling, "I hate you," all the way down the stairs.

Will who had witnessed everything stood next to William with arm around his son, "I love you dad," William said looking up to his father.

"I love you too," Will said bending down giving him a hug.

Elizabeth had just walked up on deck and saw Will hugging William. "I just saw Jasmine running and crying. Is everything alright," she asked.

"Everything is fine as it can be as far as Jasmine is concerned," Will answered. He then pulled his wife into a passionate kiss. Once the kiss had ended, he continued to hold her in his arms. "I miss you so much when we are apart. I love you and our family."

"And who could ask for a better husband or father? Right William," Elizabeth said looking at her son.

"Will Turner is the best father in the whole world," William agreed.

Jess just walked up on deck. "Jack Sparrow! We need to talk and now. I'll be in the cabin waiting."

Jack hung his head as he headed down to explain the entire story to Jess. One thing Jasmine seemed to inherit from her father was the gift to fabricate stories to her pleasing. This was not the way he wanted to start his day.

Amphirite had watched all morning. She had seen the children playing, the two fathers interacting with their children. She could see how one was patient and loving and the other appeared to be impatient and didn't seem to like fatherhood. She also got to see the two men interact with their wives. Seems this Jack Sparrow wasn't part of a very happy family from what she could see. But Will Turner, that's what the young boy called him, he was perfect in every way as far as she could see.

She had made her decision. Zeus will bind Will Turner in her husband, Poseidon.

_Thanks for the review so far. Hope you like this story…._


	4. Sudden Storm

It was there second day at sea. It was a beautiful day not too many clouds but a good breeze was blowing keeping the crew cool and the Pearl making good time. The children were up on deck playing nicely just the two of them. Elizabeth and Jess sat chatting while watching their family. They kept an eye on the children and stole looks when they could at their husbands. Will kept stealing looks when he could at Elizabeth as well. When their eyes met, both would smile and turn back to their duties.

"Will, stop it. Ye set a bad example for Jess. She'll be expecting all that mushy stuff because of ye and Elizabeth," Jack told him.

"Jack, Jess loves you. That means she loves you just as you are she doesn't want you to be me although it wouldn't hurt you to be a little more affectionate to her," Will said.

"Aye boy. I know she loves me it's just that you have to act like the perfect husband and all," Jack said waving his hands in frustration.

Suddenly the wind stopped completely. Jack and Will looked at each other. Then clouds covered the sun and it became dark as night.

"Elizabeth. Jess. Get the children below," Will yelled. "Jack I've never seen a storm come up like this before."

"Aye. Neither have I," Jack began to bark out orders preparing for the worst.

Jess headed down with Jasmine and Elizabeth started down with William when he stopped. "I want to stay up on deck Mum and help father."

"No son. On a ship Captain's orders must be obeyed and we've been ordered down below so we are going," Elizabeth explained to him.

On deck lightning began to flash and suddenly the wind picked up from every direction. The thunder was almost deafening. "Will, we've done all we can at this point. Order all the extra men down below deck," Jack yelled above the storm.

"Aye, Captain," Will screamed in reply.

Below deck Jasmine clung to Jess, William went over to where she was sitting. Elizabeth watched and smiled as he told Jess, "Don't worry, our fathers' are the best Captains on the sea and the Pearl is the best ship on the sea. We'll be fine." He then looked up at Elizabeth. He motioned for her to bend over. She obliged his request, "Can I go get her an apple to eat to take her mind off the storm?"

Elizabeth smiled, "Yes of course, but come back right away."

William left Jack & Jess' cabin and started to retrieve an apple but he saw the stairs leading on deck. He thought it would be alright to at least take a peek and see how bad the storm really was on deck. He watched as some of the crew descended the steps and went to their quarters. He then slowly climbed the stairs. Rain greeted him hitting hard again his face. It was so hard it actually stung his face. The lightning flashed over his head and a clap of thunder made him jump. From the top of the stairs, he could see his father tying a line off but the boat suddenly tilted and Will lost his footing. As Will scrambled to regain his footing, he saw his son running toward him wanting to help.

"No! William get back," then Will's cries to his son stopped as a wave came and swept the boy overboard.


	5. Lightning Strikes

"Jack! Jack! William's been swept overboard!" Will called as he gained his footing and headed to the side of the Pearl.

Jack quickly ordered Gibbs to take the wheel as he ran to help Will. Elizabeth had begun starting to look for William since he was taking too long just to retrieve an apple. In the hallway, she heard Will's screams to Jack about her son being overboard. She started running up the stairs and over to the side just in time to see her husband jump overboard to save their son.

The rain stung her face but tears were stinging her eyes. _This is all wrong_, she thought to herself. She started to the rail to jump in herself but Jack stopped her.

"Ye only make things worse love. Give him some time," Jack shouted to her above the thunder, "he doesn't need to be rescuing his entire family." Elizabeth stopped and nodded in agreement.

Will had made it to his son just as William was about to go under. "I have him. Jack throw me a line," Will shouted above the storm.

Will grabbed the rope and told William to hang on to him. Jack, Elizabeth and Cotton pulled on the rope helping Will carrying his son up the side of the Pearl. Just as Will reached the top, he handed William off to Jack. Jack walked back from the rail and sat the boy down with Elizabeth. She immediately started hugging her son.

Will was just climbing over the rail when a flash of lightning hit Will. It knocked him unconscious and he started to fall backwards then a wave came up and knocked him into the sea. Elizabeth screamed seeing her husband falling back into the stormy sea. Jack jumped to his feet. "Cotton take young William to my cabin NOW," Jack shouted.

Both Elizabeth and Jack stood at the railing looking for Will. "There Jack. He's over there," Elizabeth yelled to Jack.

The cold water shocked Will as he fell into the sea. He was unsure of what happened but he had at least regained consciousness. He started to try and swim to the Pearl but whatever happened seemed to have taken away his strength. He struggled and looked up to see Elizabeth. Their eyes locked and each could see the love for one another. It gave him the strength to try harder.

"Will, here's a rope," Jack said as he threw him a line.

Suddenly Will felt something grab his leg. Elizabeth saw a shocked look on Will's face that wasn't there before. "Jack, something's wrong," she exclaimed.

Then Will felt something grab his other leg. He started to panic. Something was pulling him down. He struggled to stay above water and tried to reach for the rope. Then without warning, Will Turner was pulled under the water. As soon as he was pulled under, he found himself being grabbed by each arms by dolphins. They had him by all his limbs and were taking him deeper and deeper.

When Will went under the water, Jack quickly jumped in. He dove below the water and only caught a glimpse of Will. What he saw was dolphins taking poor Will deeper and deeper. Jack's lungs were burning; he was out of air and had to surface whether he wanted to or not. He came up and grabbed the rope that he had thrown to rescue Will.

Jack looked around hope against hope that somehow Will had escaped the sea creatures and had surfaced. But Jack found himself alone in the water looking up at poor Elizabeth.

As Jack began to climb out of the water, the storm suddenly stopped and the clouds disappeared. The sun was shinning. It was as if everything was suddenly right with the world and it would be if it were not for the loss of one Will Turner.


	6. Blending

As the dolphins pulled him deeper and deeper, blackness engulfed him. He felt no pain just peace and blackness. Soon the body of Will Turner was before Zeus. "You do understand what will happen now Amphirite. This man's heart and feeling his very soul will be blended with Poseidon. After he is blended with Poseidon this man will have no memories of Will Turner or control of Poseidon's body; but Poseidon will learn from his heart and soul the meaning of true love."

Amphirite nodded her head in agreement. "There is one catch my dear sister-in-law," Zeus said and she quickly jerked her head around to look at Zeus, "IF Poseidon goes on land, he will become Will Turner and Poseidon will be blended in this man's form. He will have no memories of being Poseidon. So in the sea, he is Poseidon and Will is repressed. On land, he is Will Turner and Poseidon is repressed. They can not stay blended forever. One day Will Turner must be returned to his life. We must take him now to your home and wait for Poseidon. He must be readied for the blending."

Amphirite had been quiet and agreed to all that Zeus had said. She hoped this worked and even more she hoped that the blending would become permanent.

Poseidon was truly sorry that he had been unfaithful to his wife. Well maybe not that sorry but still he missed her. She had been gone for weeks without a word. If she doesn't return soon, he would have to search for her just as he did before they were married. He returned to his undersea home and to his surprise there was his lovely wife.

"You have returned," Poseidon said to her.

"As have you," Amphirite stated.

There was an awkward silence before Amphirite said, "Well I'm sure you are hungry and need drink." She then gave him food and wine. Seeing this as a good sign that she was willing to forgive him, he sat down and ate. It was only a matter of moments before Poseidon was out cold. They, Zeus and Amphirite, brought Will's body out of hiding. They placed the two next to one another, and then Zeus used his powers and struck the two with the same lightning bolt. Both bodies jarred from the shock and suddenly the bodies became transparent. Zeus used another lightning bolt to fuse the two together. Suddenly Will Turner no longer existed, now there was only the form of Poseidon sleeping peacefully in his home.

"Thank you Zeus," Amphirite said smiling at Zeus.

"I hope this will keep you happy and help my brother learn," then Zeus was gone.

Amphirite stood staring at her husband. He even looked more peaceful and calm in sleep than he normally did. _Yes_, she thought to herself, _I have made the right choice. If this works out like I think it should, then I must find a way to make this forever._ She smiled and the smile seemed to change almost from happy to wicked.

_Thank you all again for the reviews….they really do make a difference…._


	7. Sadness

Jack walked Elizabeth down to her cabin. He opened the door and sat down beside her on the bed. "Elizabeth," Jack started to say but Elizabeth threw herself down burying her head in her pillow. The sobs were uncontrollable. Jack gently rubbed her back but she flinched from the touch. "Elizabeth, if there was any more I could have done," he said as his voice trailed off.

"I know Jack. I know," she sat up again trying to gain her composure, "but tell me Jack how do I tell my son that he has lost his father forever? Hm? How do I do that?"

Jack looked into her red tear filled eyes, "I don't know love," tears began to fill Jack's eyes as well, "but if ye want me to tell the boy. I will." Elizabeth grabbed hold of Jack resting her head on his shoulder, the tears coming back unable to be controlled.

"No Jack. He's my son. I'll tell him," she replied trying to stop crying, "he's all of Will that I have left."

Jack nodded in silence. "Do ye want me to get him and send him in here with ye?"

Now it was Elizabeth's turn to nod in silence. Jack stood up and slowly walked towards the door. He turned back and watched as Elizabeth sat rocking on the bed. Jack's heart was breaking even more. He had lost his best friend and now he was watching his best friend's wife go through the hardest thing in her life. Jack vowed to himself to try and protect Elizabeth and young William with everything he had. Uncle Jack would try to teach William like his father would have done.

Jack walked slowly down the hallway to his cabin. He knew he must gain his composure for the boy. He slowly opened the door, Jasmine came running to her father, "Daddy is the storm over can we go play now?"

"Jasmine go to your room for a few minutes while I talk to your mother," Jack ordered her. Jasmine sensing the seriousness in her father's voice for once did not argue or disobey.

"Uncle Jack, where's father," William asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"William go to your mother in her cabin. She needs to talk to you," Jack said in a loving voice. William started out the door and Jack watched him to make sure he headed straight to Elizabeth. When he saw the boy open Elizabeth's door, he turned to face Jess.

Jess knew something terrible had happened. She could see it in Jack's face. "It's Will isn't it," she asked.

Jack took a deep breath. He needed to stay calm when explaining everything to his wife. He sat down next to her. "You knew William was swept overboard during the storm and Will went in to rescue him," Jack began. Jess sat quietly listening to Jack as he struggled with his emotions. She held his hands as he continued, "Will handed the boy to me and then lightning struck him. He began to fall then a wave finished the deed. I ordered William be brought to you then Elizabeth and I started to look for Will. She saw him and pointed him out to me but he suddenly panicked and went under the water. I dove in but there were dolphins pulling Will into the deep. I couldn't save him. I couldn't save him." Jack then sat in silence.

Jess was crying but looked at her husband, "You did all you could Jack. You tried but the sea creatures were against you. Jack you mustn't blame yourself."

"Jess, I haven't told Elizabeth about Will being taken to the deep. She just thinks he drowned. With all her worry about his destiny, well I thought this would make her even more upset."

"Jack you must tell her," Jess paused then looked at Jack, "what if this was Will's destiny that Tia talked about. Maybe he's not dead after all. We've feared the worse more than once maybe there is still hope."

Jack looked up at his wife, "We need to talk to Elizabeth but first we need to talk to Jasmine." Jess agreed and they asked Jasmine to join them in their cabin.

"Jasmine," Jack began, "something terrible has happened. William's father was lost overboard during the storm and we can't find him." Jasmine for the first time felt her heart sink. She maybe a young girl but she couldn't imagine what her playmate must be going through.

"Are we going to look for him," Jasmine asked her father. Jack was at a loss for words and looked at Jess for help.

"We will always keep an eye out for him but it does not look good," Jess tried to explain, "William and Elizabeth are very sad. They, we, well Jasmine we must realize that we may never see him again."

Jasmine burst into tears and ran to her father who grabbed her and picked her up. "Daddy, please don't ever leave me like that. Please! Promise me Daddy," Jasmine pleaded.

"Daddy would never leave ye or ye mother willingly. I'll do all I can in my power to always be there for the both of ye," Jack tried to reassure her. All the while that Jack was hugging and trying to calm his daughter, he was looking at his wife hoping to reassure her as well.

Jess stood up and hugged both Jack and Jasmine, "I love you Captain Jack Sparrow." They were grateful they had each other but sad over the loss of a dear friend.

_Hope it was too sad for you…..it will get better…_


	8. Pacing

Jack was dreading this conversation but he knew that he must talk to Elizabeth and tell her everything. He knocked on her cabin door and she answered by a simple, "Enter." Jack opened the door to see her sitting with her son, his head on her lap; she was gently stroking his hair. Her eyes looked empty, devoid of emotion. It was easy enough to see that they both had cried until neither could cry anymore.

"Elizabeth, I must speak to ye. Alone," Jack said. Elizabeth looked up questioningly, "please love. It could be important."

Elizabeth looked at her son, "William go straight to see Aunt Jess and Jasmine and stay with them until I get you, understand?"

"Yes, Mum," William said hanging his head down walking out the door.

Once he had left, Elizabeth spoke up, "He blames himself for his father's death. He thinks if he hadn't been on deck and gone overboard then his father wouldn't have had to rescue him."

"It's a heavy burden for a small boy to bear," Jack replied.

"I can't live with the what if's Jack," Elizabeth whispered, "I can't keep guessing if somehow something was different."

Jack started pacing around the room, "Elizabeth, I haven't told ye everything." Elizabeth looked at him puzzled, "ye see love, when I jumped in and went underwater I did see Will," Jack took a deep breath, "Elizabeth he was being pulled under by dolphins. They were taking him deeper and deeper."

"He didn't drown because of the lightning? He was pulled under," Elizabeth asked standing up beginning to pace around the room herself. "I don't understand Jack. Why would they do that?"

"I don't know love but I did see it with me own eyes," Jack said.

"Jack," now it was turn for Elizabeth to take a deep breath, "do you think this may somehow be related to Will's destiny that Tia talked about?"

"I don't know love," he replied, "but I do know someone who might."

"Tia. Jack how fast can we get there," Elizabeth said with determination.

"Fast love. The Pearl and her crew will do everything in their power to help if we can."

The Pearl made record time and before Elizabeth knew if Jack, Jess and she were back at Tia's visiting an old friend that delivered their children. Jack explained everything to Tia including how Will was taken from them.

"And ye want ta know if dis be 'is destiny," she asked looking at Elizabeth.

"Yes and if so, is Will alive and can we get him back," Elizabeth asked.

"IF Will Turner still be alive, then 'e be far away from us. Further than 'e ever been before," Tia said reaching for her claws to try and read where Will was currently.

They were of no help to her. She drank some potion and went into some kind of trance mumbling things none of them could understand. After a while, she woke up. 

"'e be alive but 'e's in another form not a human body for now," Tia explained, "I can not tell ye exactly but I do 'ave a start. Ye 'ave a long treacherous journey ahead of ye."


	9. Must be Close

"Where we be heading Jack," Mr. Gibbs asked.

"We're heading across the ocean to the Mediterranean Sea then on to Greece, if all goes right," Jack answered adjusting his course.

"Jack, those be dangerous waters and a long, hard trip especially with women and children aboard. Did ye forget all the stories about the two pirate brothers, Oruc and Hizir? They control that part of the world and they not be the friendliest of pirates," Gibbs reminded Jack.

"Aye," Jack said looking at Elizabeth walking around on deck with Will at her side, "should we tell them just to give up and we'll go home and be happy without trying to see if Will is still alive."

Gibbs hung his head. He too watched as Elizabeth wiped away some tears then knelt down to wipe some of William's tears off his face. "We'll do our best captain. We all want Will back," then Gibbs turned away to give orders to the crew.

They had stocked the Pearl well and the voyage across the sea went fairly well, as well as could be expected with children on board Gibbs thought to himself. The Pearl had avoided foul weather for the most part, sure they had run into rain but the rain gave them fresh water.

Finally they were nearing the most dangerous part of their journey. They were about to go through the Straits of Gibraltar. Here they could easily be attacked by other pirates. They decided to wait until dark so perhaps the Black Pearl with her black sails may slip through undetected.

Amphirite was enjoying her now loving husband. He doted on her and their son. Her son was the happiest she had ever seen him and he was spending time with Poseidon. The same man who months ago cheated on her. Now his eyes were only directed at her.

One day while she was watching Poseidon and her son play, one of her dolphins came to her. It told her that the same ship that carried the man who they carried to the depths for her was about to enter the sea. Amphirite was furious, this could spoil everything. She was not about to let their interference take her now loving husband away.

She would only have a short time to be gone before her husband would miss her and question her about her doings. So Amphirite decided perhaps a storm might discourage them from continuing their journey.

Aboard the Pearl, Jack spotted clouds building quickly and getting very dark. "Elizabeth, Jess, go below with the children. Gibbs time to button down the hatches seem we maybe getting another bad storm."

"Aye, Captain," Gibbs started scrambling around giving the men orders and trying to calm some of their fears. This brave crew had grown nervous of large storms since the disappearance of one Will Turner. Gibbs simply had to remind them to do their job so none of them would perish.

The storm was as bad as Jack and Gibbs had feared. The Pearl was tossed to and fro. Down below Elizabeth and Jess were being thrown about with the children. William was thrown over by the table where a chair fell on him. Elizabeth promptly went to make sure he was alright. She saw blood pouring down his face. "William hold still," she told him. Jess saw what had happened and quickly grabbed a rag and brought it to Elizabeth. Elizabeth took the rag and held it over the cut. She then picked him up and took him over to the bed. She held pressure on it to stop the bleeding. "You're going to be fine son just stay still."

Jess now had her hands full as well. Between the swaying of the boat and the sight of William's blood poor Jasmine was sicker than a dog. Jess tried to comfort Jasmine between the bouts of sickness but she knew it probably wouldn't stop until the ship had settled down.

The men on deck had their hands full but they were extra careful and followed Jack's orders.

Amphirite knew she had to leave. She couldn't make Poseidon suspicious of her doings. She just hoped that she made her point to this crew. She told all of her sea creatures to bump the ship and show themselves to the crew once the storm was over they didn't have to do it for long; she just wanted to send a message. She wanted them to know that this storm had purpose; it was a warning, a warning to turn back.

Then just as quickly as it had begun, the storm ended. The crew gave a sigh of relief. Jess took Jasmine immediately to the deck for fresh air. Elizabeth walked up with William still holding the bloodied rag on his head. Jack saw them all as they reached the deck, "What happened?"

Jess explained everything to him and Jack shook his head in disbelief. He walked over to Jasmine brushing her hair back from her face, "Ye alright love?"

"Yes, daddy," then Jasmine bolted to the side of the ship to be sick once again. Jack followed her and stood by her but he was looking back at Jess, Elizabeth and William. "Daddy, why are they all gathering here?"

Jack turned to look at Jasmine not understanding what she was talking about. Then he felt a tap, more like a bump against the hull of the ship. He looked over the side to see dolphins and all manner of sea creatures bumping the Pearl as if to make her go away. Trying to send her back where she came from.

"Seems we be on the right track," Jack said to Elizabeth, "that storm was no coincidence. Someone or something is trying to stop us from going on."

"Jack we can't turn back now. We must be close," Elizabeth pleaded.

"I never said we be turning back love. I just said someone is trying to stop us. They have not succeeded," Jack said with a smile.

William looked up to Jack, "Thank you Uncle Jack. We will find father, won't we?"

"We be doing everything to find him now William. We won't give up without a fight."


	10. The Straits

It was finally nightfall and there was barely a moon. Jack hoped that he might slip through the straits of Gibraltar without detection. He had the crew douse the lights. Even below decks all was dark. Elizabeth and Jess had put the children in Jasmine's room. They sat in Jack's cabin ready to defend their children if the need should arise.

The Pearl waited until the darkest part of the night then went through the straits like a ghost, neither seen nor heard. The crew saw the last of strait near daybreak. The crew was prepared for battle just in case. Sunrise was soon upon them and the Black Pearl would be easy to spot in daylight.

Oruc's crew was restless. They had been itching for a fight. It had been a long time since they had overcome a ship and they had begun fighting amongst themselves for entertainment. Last night the Oruc had let them drink, anything to quiet them down. So it was no surprise that at sunrise all of Oruc's crew was still sleeping. Oruc actually enjoyed this time with his ship, he had grown tired of the restlessness of the crew; he knew if some ship didn't come soon he would have to go looking for a ship or a port to raid.

_No, it couldn't be_, Oruc thought to himself, _could it be that easy?_ There was a black ship just waiting for the taking. He smiled as he kicked his first mate, "wake the boys. It's time we be having some fun."

The first mate shook his head and looked at his captain. Then Oruc pointed in the direction of a black ship making excellent time. The first mate started to run around waking the entire crew, "to arms!"

Jack saw a ship in the distance and noted to himself it was not flying any colors. This is not good, he thought and as he looked through his spyglass he saw the crew scurrying around preparing for battle. "This is not good at all," this time he muttered it aloud.

Gibbs looked at him and Jack handing Gibbs his spyglass. Gibbs having seen the same as Jack, yelled "to arms. Prepare for battle."

"Marty," Jack said, "go tell me wife to ready herself. She may have to defend the children after all." Marty started to walk away. "Marty," Jack motioned him back and over to him.

"Yes, captain," Marty replied.

"Tell the misses that I love her," Jack said at just above a whisper.

Marty nodded his head and started off again only to hear Jack call him back once more. Marty took at deep breath, "Yes, captain."

"And Marty tell young Jasmine that her daddy loves her," Jack said at a whisper.

Again Marty headed down and once again Jack stopped him. Marty did not even say anything this time he just glared at Jack. "Do not under any circumstances repeat any of that to anyone but me misses. Savvy? Anyone."

Marty did not even look back at Jack, he just shook his head as he walked. He knew Jack wanted to always be the strong captain but did he really think the crew saw love as his weakness.

Oruc's crew was hungry for blood. The captain ordered the cannons readied. As soon as they were in range the fired the cannons, one in fact did hit the Pearl near the back. Jess and Elizabeth were knocked to the ground by the cannon fire.

"That was a little too close," Jess said to Elizabeth.

"You might want to tell your husband some more speed is necessary," Elizabeth teased as she picked herself off the floor.

Jack was ordering the crew to get more speed. They had just entered the Mediterranean Sea and already they were being challenged. They needed to get out of range of their cannons and quickly.

Oruc did not expect the Pearl to move so quickly, after all the Pearl was large compared to the smaller galley ship that was so common in this sea. The Pearl was soon out of range but Oruc just ordered his men to follow. Oruc knew what lay in store ahead for the Pearl. His younger brother would be in wait for this black ship and between the two brothers it would not survive.

_Thank you Completely Random Dissorder for all the compliments and encouragement…WOW!_


	11. Taken

Hizir watched as the black ship started sailing through his part of the sea. It was making better speed than he thought a ship that size would be going. Far behind it he could see his older brother's ship. Hizir had a plan that would be perfect for a ship this size. His brother would know what to do as soon as he started his maneuvers.

Oruc watched as his brother's ship started to cut the Pearl off. They both knew these waters better than anyone. He would force the Pearl to ground. There she would be stuck and unable to escape. They would board her together and split the goods.

Amphirite again was warned by one of her sea creatures that the Pearl had not headed back. The ship was continuing its journey on their quest to find Will. Poseidon had gone to take care of some lost sailors so she had time to cause trouble for this ship. She hurried on her way.

Her anger was producing a storm unlike any other in the Mediterranean Sea. Jack immediately recognized what was happening but the two other pirate ships were taking by surprise.

Hizir cut the Pearl off and forced her into shallow waters. When she hit the bottom, all the crew were knocked off their feet. Jack ordered the crew to prepare for boarding while he tried to figure a way out of this mess.

Hizir ordered his men to board before the black ship was broken apart from hitting the bottom and from the storm. As Hizir's crew boarded they were meant with the fiercest fighting they had ever encountered. Even this man who seemed small in statue was fighting as well as his best fighter. Hizir stayed on his ship tending to it because of the storm. While most of his crew was engaged in fighting on the deck four of his men made it below deck and found the captain's cabin. They broke down the door and were promptly greeted with swords pointed in their faces.

"Well now what have we here fellows," the tallest of the four said, "looks like this captain keeps 'imself busy wit two women."

"I think not," Elizabeth said striking at the man.

Elizabeth and Jess found them busy each fighting two men. It was hard to keep their footing with the storm swaying the Pearl. Jess found herself slipping and Elizabeth quickly went over and protected her as best she could. The shorter pirate fighting Jess took advantage of Jess' fall and swung at her. She felt the sting of his sword again the top of her arm. Two of the men seeing that the other's seemed to have these women under control saw another door. They opened it to see two children cowering together under the bed.

"Out ye go or else ye see ye mothers' die," one of the pirates laughed.

"No," cried Elizabeth, "leave them alone," she said as she ran one of the pirates through.

The pirates picked up the children and held a pistol to each of their heads. "Now ladies, if ye will get in there." He motioned to the room where the children had been hiding. As soon as Elizabeth and Jess got into the room, the pirates used the furniture from the room to block them in.

The storm picked up even more intensity. Then Hizir saw his brother's ship approaching. The storm had caused waves larger than anyone had ever seen. Suddenly Oruc's ship was struck with a wave that sent it to the spot where Hizir originally had wanted the Pearl to go. Oruc's ship began to immediately break apart, spilling men and cargo into the rough sea. Hizir ordered the ship be readied to help his brother.

Hizir's men decided that the Pearl wasn't going to last much longer before it would break up so they made their escape back to Hizir with a little extra, two small children.

Hizir greeted two of the men with a slap, "this is what you bring me? Two children? Take them below. We'll deal with them later."

Luck was on their side for once Jack thought; because the large wave that caused Oruc's to break apart caused the Pearl to be freed from the bottom. Jack quickly ordered that the Pearl sail away from the pirates and onto their destination.

Jack called to Mr. Gibbs to check on the families below. Mr. Gibbs quickly went below and in a brief time came up. His head lowered.

"Gibbs," Jack asked, "is all fine below."

"Uh, no captain," Gibbs stated, "Jess was hurt but she'll be alright. Being stitched up as we speak."

"But she's alright, right?"

"Aye, captain but appears that the pirates they took the children after they locked Jess and Elizabeth in the Jasmine's room. At least we haven't found the wee ones yet."

That was all Jack needed to hear, "Men prepare to turn around. We're going back and we're going to fight."


	12. That's Interesting

Hizir picked up all of the survivors that he found including his brother Oruc. "Thank you brother," Oruc said slapping his brother's back as he hugged him. "I've never seen a storm like this one. The gods must be very angry."

"Aye, brother and I think the be angry with that black ship not us," Hizir added.

"Poseidon must have a sacrifice or I would fear that this storm and these seas will continue. It already cost me my ship. We must do something," Oruc said.

Hizir called one of his men to go below and get his new cargo, "seems me men decided to bring me a present. I saw it as useless until now. If Poseidon needs a sacrifice and the anger was directed more at the black ship," Hizir paused as he looked at his brother and then at the two small children brought to him. "These would seem to fulfill our needs. Right dear brother."

Oruc looked at the children. He was not in the habit of hurting small children but even as they tried to get out of the storm he knew the gods must be appeased. He looked at his brother and sadly nodded his head in agreement. "Something must be done."

Jack began to panic when he only saw wreckage in the spot they had seen their attackers. _Were both ships lost_, he thought to himself, _no there would be more wreckage and there would be bodies in the water._

"Jack, anything yet," Jess called to him through the storm.

"No love and ye shouldn't be here. Get below," Jack said but he saw her tears and her bloodied sleeve. Jess continued forward holding onto anything to keep her from falling as the Pearl was tossed around. Jack looked into her eyes and saw the same pain he was feeling in his heart.

"Are ye alright," he asked.

"Physically I'm fine. All stitched up now. But Jack what if we can't find them? She's our daughter and poor Elizabeth she can't lose both Will and William. I don't think her heart can take it."

"Go down and comfort her Jess. We'll find them. We just have to hope this storm clears soon."

Jess slowly descended below once again. Her head hung low and her heart was breaking. She had not defended her daughter enough to keep her safe. Now they had lost her.

Poseidon hearing the cries so far away went to investigate. Amphirite saw Poseidon coming and quickly left before she was seen. Poseidon saw the ship of Hizir and noticed that they had just thrown over two small children into the sea. The storm was almost over now but the men cried out to Poseidon to accept their gifts.

Poseidon watched the children as they struggled in the sea. Slowly they were losing the battle. He stepped in and grabbed the two children. When he did, he felt something. These children were different. There was something about them; they seemed familiar to him. He was drawn to these children but he had no idea why. He decided that he would go talk to Zeus about this for he was afraid of angering his wife bringing two unknown children home.

Poseidon called for Zeus and Zeus heard him and came to him. Poseidon explained the situation to him. Zeus told him these children belonged on a ship that was black with black sails and they should be returned to it. Poseidon agreed and went in search of the black ship.

Thankful the storm had gone and the seas had calmed. Jack left Cotton in charge of steering and sent Marty up to the crows nest. He then took the time to go below and check on Jess and Elizabeth.

"Anything," Elizabeth asked.

"No love but the sea's calm and the storm is gone. We should be able to," then Jack was cut off by Gibbs' cry for Jack to come immediately.

Jack, Jess and Elizabeth ran up the stairs and onto the deck.

"Over there," Marty cried pointing to something in the water.

"What is it," Jess asked.

"It looks somewhat like a man and he's holding, oh my, it's the children," Elizabeth said starting to cry.

"Looks like he's bringing them to us," Jack stated.

Poseidon saw the black ship and saw two women hanging over the rail crying and pointing to the children. Jack started down the net hanging on the side. He reached as Poseidon handed him Jasmine. She had been asleep but woke up to her daddy's voice, "daddy!" Jack quickly handed her up to Gibbs who sat her in her mother's arms.

Poseidon handed William over to Jack in the same manner. "Thank you. Oh thank you so much for bringing my son back to me. He's all I have," Elizabeth cried looking into Poseidon's eyes.

What was it about this woman? These people felt familiar to him. When all thanks had been giving to Poseidon, the crew turned their attention to the children as they told their story. Poseidon decided he wanted to know more about these people and this ship. So he began to climb up and as he stepped out of the water, he was no longer Poseidon. Will Turner looked at the group on deck with their backs to him, "Elizabeth," he called.

Elizabeth looked up from William and saw her husband. Jack and Jess turned to look as well hearing the familiar voice.

"Will," Elizabeth said, "you're alive! I thought you were dead. Oh my…" Her words were cut off by Will's kiss. He kissed her passionately and dipped her slightly. When he brought her up to standing, he put his arms around her and motioned for his son to join them.

"Will, me boy, can ye tell me where ye came from," Jack asked.

"The last thing I remember was lightning and being pulled down into the sea by dolphins, I think. Don't remember anymore until I was climbing up to get on the Pearl."

"That's interesting," Jack said wondering about what all had happened.


	13. My Husband First

Amphirite had watched everything from a safe distance. She watched as Poseidon gave the children back to the black ship. Then she watched in agony as Poseidon climbed aboard the ship and turned into Will Turner. Her heart was breaking, she must get him back. She remembered what Zeus had told her if she got Will back to the sea he would turn into Poseidon again and they would be together again.

She watched as Will hugged and kissed his wife and child. She missed that from Poseidon already. Her jealous and anger would not allow this to continue for long. He would join soon one way or another. Amphirite ordered her largest sea creature to ready it's self and when she saw Will close to the side, she would send a rogue wave at the same time the creature bumped the ship. She only had to get Will in the water to achieve her purpose.

Jack, Will, Elizabeth and Jess huddled with their children. There family reunion was wonderful and exhausting at the same time. The children were still frightened and would not let go of their mother's legs. Elizabeth was torn, while she wanted and needed to comfort William; she also wanted to be near her husband, the man she thought she had lost. Jess had never seen her daughter so frightened but yet loving. Jasmine the young independent mischief maker was quiet and clingy.

"Jack, I think it's time to take the children below," Jess said looking down at the clinging child.

"I think she's right. I'll take William down as well and return when he's asleep if you haven't already found your way to your cabin," she said smiling at Will.

"I shouldn't be long my love," Will's eyes reflecting his heart and wearing a grin on his face; "I've missed you too."

The ladies went below with the children and put them in their beds. It did not take long before they were sound asleep.

Jack and Will stayed on deck. Jack was trying to help Will remember anything that had happened. Will could only shake his head, "Nothing Jack, I remember nothing. I didn't even know we aren't in the Caribbean until you told me."

Then Jack began to hear a noise he was not familiar with at all, "did you hear that," he asked Will.

"Yes, but what is it?"

"I don't know but it's coming from the water," Jack replied. Both Jack and Will started to peer over the side of the rail.

Elizabeth just coming up on deck saw Jack and Will looking overboard when they all heard Marty yell from the crow's nest, "giant wave!"

At the same time as they all saw the wave, something big hit the Pearl from below. The Pearl pitched and the wave coming from the opposite side hit the Pearl and everything on deck started to spill into the sea. As Will, Jack and Elizabeth started to go over; Jack grabbed a rope next to him. "Jack, grab Elizabeth," Will yelled as he watched Elizabeth being swept past Jack.

Jack grabbed Elizabeth but couldn't hold on to her and reach for Will as well. Will was swept overboard as Jack and Elizabeth watched in horror. But what they witnessed was mystifying for as soon as Will Turner hit the sea, his body disappeared and Poseidon took his place.

Poseidon looked up at them in confusion then disappeared into the sea. He was headed towards his home and his family with no memory of what had just occurred.

"Jack, what just happened," Elizabeth asked in total confusion.

"It would appear that what Tia told us about Will's destiny is true. She said that he would rule the seas. Seems that this god Poseidon and Will are now one and the same," Jack said as he looked around to make sure the rest of the crew was alright.

"He may now be a god but he was my husband first and I will get him back," Elizabeth said with determination. She now knew that her husband was alive now she needed to find out how to keep him in Will Turner's form forever.

_Sorry about the trouble I had uploading yesterday….don't know what happened. It took me several tries….thanks for your patience…. So I'm giving you this chapter early as my apology…_


	14. I Want Him!

Unknowingly to all around, the Pearl was being watched. Zeus' daughter Aphrodite watched as Will Turner was aboard the ship. He was a very handsome man and would definitely be something Aphrodite was interested in, after all she was the goddess of love. She could see the game that Amphirite was playing with this man and she even understood but why shouldn't she enjoy some fun as well? He could be all she ever wanted and more. He could keep her busy and happy for at least a while and who knows maybe her daddy would make him immortal if she wanted to keep him.

Aphrodite went straight to Zeus and explained what she had seen and how she too wanted this man. Zeus could see that this was going to be more problems. He was going to be strong about this to his daughter. Yes, he admitted they would make a great couple but this man was already married.

"But you did it for Amphirite," Aphrodite exclaimed.

"I blended them temporarily so that Poseidon could learn what true love is and how to treat his family. Not for amusement," Zeus said starting to get angry.

"But daddy, he'd learn to love me and I could have him after you reverse your blending," Aphrodite pleaded.

"This man is in love with his wife and he has a child. I will be returning him to them. SOON."

Aphrodite knew better than to push it when he got angry like this; but she was not one to be told no either. She would figure out a way to get what she wanted and because she had been told she couldn't have Will made her want him even more. She left Zeus' presence and went away smirking as she went. She was not giving up and she would have her way no matter what.


	15. The Dream

Zeus was growing tired of having to deal with this Will Turner problem. It had helped his brother learn and grow to be a good husband but it had to end soon.

He was afraid that Amphirite would do something to harm those on the black ship if they continued their journey.

It was late at night when he went to visit the Pearl. He appeared to Elizabeth as she slept.

"You must leave these waters and never return. Go to your home and wait for your husband. He will return to you. If you stay, you may all die. Leave now do not wait."

Elizabeth woke up shaking. _It was just a dream, right_, she thought to herself. She looked in on her son sleeping peaceful. Then she headed straight to Jack's cabin and started pounding on the door.

Jack was startled from his sleep and quickly jumped up grabbing his sword and pistol. He opened the door and saw Elizabeth standing there in her nightgown and robe.

"Is everything alright? No, wait bad question. Is something wrong? No, still not right. Did anything else happen that I should know about? Yep that's what I'm asking," Jack said smiling at the end of his question.

Elizabeth smiled back at him and leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Jack, we need to set sail right now," she told him.

"And head," Jack paused, waiting for her answer.

"We go home. And we must leave with haste."

"And we do this because," Jack asked.

"We do this because I had a dream. Will is going to come back to me but we, and I mean our children as well, are in great danger. We need to leave now," Elizabeth stated.

"Dear Lizzie, did ye find the rum when ye had this dream," Jack smiled as he asked.

"No rum was involved Jack," Elizabeth replied being rather short with him.

While Jack was not wanted to give up and turn back, Elizabeth was Will's wife. If she wanted to give up and go home, she was the main decision maker when it came to the quest of finding Will. Jack looked into her eyes; he saw a woman at peace but still fearful for her child.

"Aye, home bound we be," Jack said as he walked past her to ready the crew.

The Pearl left the Mediterranean Sea with no further problems. No pirates and no storms. It was as though someone was watching out for them. They had a long journey home and they still were missing Will Turner but Elizabeth was at peace. Jack couldn't understand it but he saw that she had faith that Will would return on his own.


	16. Deception

Aphrodite walked slowly down the shore. She was scantly clad and what she was wearing one could see through. She called to Poseidon and waited. "It's important that I talk to you dear uncle."

Finally Poseidon showed himself, "What is it that you need to see me my dear niece and in such dress. Remember dear niece that I am immune to your ways."

"Come ashore and sit & eat with me," Aphrodite cooed to him.

"I'm not one for your tricks Aphrodite. Play your game with someone else," Poseidon reminded her.

Aphrodite pretended to be mad and storm away. She tripped over a piece of driftwood and fell seemingly hitting her head in the process. She had ceased to move since her fall. Poseidon called to her and she did not answer. He decided he needed to check on her after all if something was wrong and he did not help her Zeus would be very angry. He stepped on shore and immediately turned into Will Turner.

Will looked around bewildered at his situation. The last thing he remembered was being washed overboard while on the Pearl. He looked around and saw a woman lying on the sand. She was not moving so he went over to check on her. Maybe she would have some answers. Maybe she too had been washed on shore by the sea.

Aphrodite did not move. She could hear Will walking around and then starting towards her. Her plan had worked beautifully. She had tricked Poseidon to make him come on shore. She kept her eyes closed as Will slowly turned her over. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. _No_, he told himself, _Elizabeth is the most beautiful._ He slowly brushed her long blond hair away from her face. His hand slowly traced her check then down her long neck. Her clothing left nothing to the imagination. Her body was perfect. His hand continued down her length of her body until they reached her toes. _I'm just looking for an injury,_ he told himself, _I need to see where she's hurt._ His heart was fighting with itself. He was loyal to his wife but why was this woman so tempting?

Will went back and was gently stroking her face when she let out a small groan. Will closed his eyes and goose bumps covered his body. "Are you alright," he asked.

Aphrodite opened her eyes, "yes, I think so. Thank you for coming to my aid," she said in a seductive tone, "My rescuer do you have a name?"

"Will Turner. And you are?"

"Aphrodite," she replied sitting up and tilting her head towards Will, slowly getting closer to Will's lips. Will looked at her lips as she got closer and started to close his eyes in anticipation. Suddenly he pulled back.

"I'm a married man, Aphrodite. I can not give in to this temptation." Will was fighting with everything in his being to be faithful to his true love Elizabeth.

"I was only kissing you to say thank you. Will you not accept my thanks?" Aphrodite put on her best pout and actually started to let a single tear run down her face. Will raised his hand and gently wiped the tear from her cheek.

"I will accept your thanks it's just," then before Will could finish Aphrodite had started to kiss Will. Will felt nothing but passion and want as she kissed him. He tried not to kiss her back but he was losing control. She started to twist his hair in her hands. He began to kiss her back, thinking about nothing but this woman and all the pleasure she could bring. She slowly moved her hand down onto his chest. Will finally pulled away breathless.

"I need to find my ship," Will said suddenly standing up trying to keep some distance between he and Aphrodite. He had regained some of his self control and promised himself he would not give in to this woman again.

"What ship is it you seek," Aphrodite said as she continued to play her game.

"It's the Black Pearl. She's a black ship with black sails," Will answered her.

"The ship left in the night. Setting sail for home I would surmise."

"No, they wouldn't leave without me," Will said shaking his head. He was confused now. His wife had left him and now this woman who seemed to be perfect in everyway wanted him. And worse yet he wanted her too.

Aphrodite, cleared a spot of sand and told Will to look; as he did a vision of the Pearl leaving was shown to him. "It is a vision of the past," she explained to Will. In the vision it showed that was Elizabeth happy, kissing Jack on the cheek asking him to take her home now. Suddenly the vision was gone. Will's heart was breaking, why did Elizabeth give up on him so easily. If she thought him dead, why was she so at peace? Surely she would be grieving. All of this added to Will's confusion and inner turmoil.

Aphrodite smiled behind Will's back seeing his pain and turmoil in his heart. "I can make you forget her forever and we could be together," she whispered sweetly in his ear.

Will shrugged her off, "I'm still married." He started to walk away. Aphrodite called to him and he stopped.

"I'm feeling rather weak since my fall. Could you at least sit with me and eat something until I feel better?"

Will wanted to be alone for he needed to think about all these events; but it was not in his nature to leave someone, a woman, who might need help. He returned to her side as she sat down on the sand. She reached inside a basket that she had sat down next to. She offered Will wine and an apple. He drank some of the wine and gave it to Aphrodite to share. He played with the apple in his hands; he was not exactly hungry since his heart was breaking. Aphrodite encouraged him to eat. "You will need your strength my love." Will looked at her not liking her adding _my love_ to her words. But he knew if he wanted to get back to Elizabeth and the Pearl; he needed to eat. He bit into the apple and slowly swallowed it. It was the most delicious thing he had ever eaten. He ate it faster and faster. Aphrodite smiled and thought _I have you now my love_.

Will slowly collapsed on the sand. Now Aphrodite brushed Will's hair back out of his eyes. He slowly opened them. "Hello love," Aphrodite said sweetly.

"Who are you," Will asked.

"I'm your lover. Don't you remember me," Aphrodite said making believe that she was shocked.

"No. I don't remember you," he paused with a puzzled look on his face, "I don't even remember who I am."

"Your name is Will and you are to be my husband," Aphrodite replied with tears coming from her eyes.

Will grabbed her and hugged her tightly. "I may not remember but I feel in my heart that you are my love and everything that I want." Aphrodite smiled looking over Will's shoulder. Her plan had gone perfectly. Will's memory was erased from eating the apple and now she could create her own memories for him.

Will finally broke the hug and looked into Aphrodite's eyes, "you are the most beautiful woman in the world and I love you. I know that in my heart and I love only you." Will then kissed her passionately and they fell together on the sand.


	17. Discovered

Aphrodite was completely caught up in this man. She had never wanted someone so much. She had done all in her power to make him hers but she knew it would be only a matter of time before they were discovered either by Amphirite or her father.

As Will kissed her passionately, she pulled away. Will sat up looking at her questioning her movement. Then she smiled teasingly and pushed him down on his back. She began to kiss his neck working her way down to his chest. His body was quivering under her touch. As he moaned, she smiled over her control of his passion. Will could stand it no longer. He pulled her over kissing her to the point of taking her breath away. She grabbed at his clothes tossing them quickly away. Will slowly pulled her flimsy garment from her body. Making her feel his hands touch her body as he lifted the garment away. Her body shivered in anticipation of his next touch. He was so gentle with his hands and his kisses on her body drove her mad. Their passion could no longer be contained and they made love there on the shore.

Amphirite had watched as the Pearl left the sea. Seeing that Zeus had watched over the Pearl to protect the ship, Amphirite could only sit by and let it pass without harm. _At least they have left_, she thought to herself.

She returned to her home happy about the ship leaving but she found it empty Poseidon was no where to be found. She called for her sea creatures and found out where he may have gone. She went to where he was last seen and called to him. There was no answer in the sea. She felt a sick feeling in her stomach, _what if he had gone onshore for some reason_, she thought to herself. She started to rise from the water and spotting something on one of the shores. As she began to get closer, she saw it was a young couple making love_. No, it could not be,_ she said to herself. But as she got to the shore she saw that it was indeed Will and Aphrodite.

Amphirite was angry, no she was furious. The two lovers had been so busy with each other that they did not even notice her presence. She quickly left before her anger would strike down one or both of the lovers. She knew Zeus wrath would be hard and swift if she harmed either lover. She would again turn to Zeus for help after all this was his daughter.

Aphrodite had never experienced love making like this. She never knew a man to be so gentle and yet so passionate. He was satisfying her as never before. _So this is what true love feels like_, Aphrodite thought to herself. Then as Will began to make love to her again, all thoughts disappeared, there was now only two people making love to each other sharing with each other the most passionate either had ever experienced.

Amphirite went to Zeus with her news. He like Amphirite grew very angry. He had told Aphrodite to leave Will Turner alone and she had disobeyed him. He needed to get Aphrodite away from Will now. He thought about just killing the boy but as Amphirite reminded him, it would also kill his brother.

Zeus looked and saw the two lovers holding each other on the shore, although they appeared exhausted; it looked as if they were about to make love again. Zeus caused a sudden storm to break the lovers up and called to his daughter to meet him at his home on the mount.

Aphrodite knew as soon as she saw the first flash of lightning and heard the quickly following thunder that her father had discovered them. Will was in awe of the sudden storm. It had come out of now where without warning.

"My lover, I must go to my father," she told Will as she dressed. "Stay here and wait for me. Stay away from the water though. There is a dangerous woman who would drown you if you would go too close."

Will looked at her with confusion on his face, "why would she want to harm me?"

"Just promise me my love that you will stay away from the water and wait here for me. Promise!"

"Yes, of course my love. I'd do anything for you," Will reassured her with a passionate kiss. Then Will too began to retrieve his clothes.

Aphrodite did not want to leave she loved being in this man's caress. She tore herself away giving him one final kiss. She looked back at the man slowly putting his clothes on; she saw his tan strong muscular smooth chest, the same chest that she had just been kissing. She still wanted him again, now more than ever. She would find a way but for now she must deal with her father.

_Would love some feedback on this chapter…_


	18. Along the Shore

Aphrodite had only been gone a short time and Will was already missing her terribly. He reminisced about them together on the shore only a short time again and wondered how quickly she would return. He paced up and down the shoreline in anticipation of her return. He longed to make love to her again.

Amphirite watched Will as he paced. She knew that he was under Aphrodite's spell and knew she had probably filled his head with lies. She had to get him into the water but she didn't quite know how. She thought about it and remembered that he was willing to sacrifice his life for his son's. She would show him the illusion of his son in danger.

Will looked at the water and stepped back from it. He had made a promise to Aphrodite to stay away from it. Suddenly he noticed a small boy out in the sea. The boy was calling his name. He was calling for help and it appeared he was close to drowning. Will did not recognize the boy but he did seem somehow familiar to him how did this boy know his name he wondered. He was torn. Aphrodite had said under no circumstances to go into the water but he could not let a small innocent child drown in front of his very eyes. Will said out loud, "Sorry Aphrodite but I can not sit by and watch." He jumped into the water and became Poseidon once again.

Amphirite smiled seeing her husband. "Are you finished here," she asked him.

"Yes, I guess so. I was talking to Aphrodite and next thing you are here. Where did she go," Zeus asked his wife.

"Zeus wanted to see her. Shall we go home now?"

"Of course," He said leading the way home.

Poseidon appeared somewhat confused about what had happened but he thought it one of Aphrodite's tricks and shook it off.

Amphirite looked at him once he got home with sadness in her eyes. "What's the matter my darling wife," Poseidon said to her.

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong. I'm just tired and well I've been thinking about how to talk to you about something," she paused searching for the right words.

"What is so hard to talk to me about? You know I love you. I'm a changed man. I've been faithful and," Amphirite kissed him stopping him from continuing his words. She did not need any reminders of Poseidon's past indiscretions.

She pulled slightly away looking him in the eyes, "Poseidon, you are going to be a father again." There she had said it, now all she had to do was wait for his reaction.

He looked at her searching her eyes, and then suddenly a huge smile broke out on his face. He grabbed her up and started spinning her around laughing and dancing around the room.

"You're pleased," Amphirite asked.

"I'm more than pleased," and he kissed her passionately once again.

Amphirite was the happiest she had ever been; actually they were the happiest they had ever been but she still knew it may all change and it hung over her like a black cloud.

Since Aphrodite was now after Will, she knew that Zeus would soon reverse the blending and would do it soon. She had hoped with all her heart that she could have this blending be permanent. Now the most she could hope for is that her husband had learned the joy, happiness and love from the soul of Will Turner.


	19. Father & Daughter Talk

Aphrodite had dreaded this moment. She had disobeyed her father but it wasn't the first time and certainly wouldn't be the last. Her father loved her and she could manipulate him when she needed to do so. If only he had listened to her in the first place, yes, it was his fault because he had said no.

She entered his presence ready for his wrath. She lowered her head as soon as she saw him. Raising his head, "look at me," he commanded her. She simply raised her head and their eyes met. He could see tears already forming in her eyes. He paused. Inwardly, she knew that she had him. The tears had captured his heart now she had to move cautiously.

"Why did you disobey me?"

"Father, I've never seen or met anyone like Will. Father _**I **_ fell in love," Aphrodite let more tears stream down her face.

"I wanted you to stay away from him because I didn't want to see you hurt. I told you that he belongs to another."

"I know father but it's not often that I find someone for me. He's everything I want father. I have eyes for only him."

Zeus knew he was trapped. He owed it to this man and his family to return him to where he belonged. He had promised Will's wife that he would be returned shortly. BUT this was his daughter; she had loves before but had never gone to such lengths to get a man.

"You will grow tired of him quickly my child and he will grow old and die while you are still young."

"But father some how some way, I must make him mine."

Zeus knew now there was no stopping her. "I am going to return him to his family Aphrodite and you will leave them alone." His tone was that of a command not a request.

"But father, I want him. I want him for my husband and for the father of my children."

"You will find others," Zeus said hoping to dissuade her. "You can find another, maybe even an immortal to father your children."

"No, father. I will only have him," she turned away from Zeus, "beside dear father it may already be too late," she said rubbing her belly. She left Zeus wondering what way he would choose. Would he return Will or give him to his beautiful daughter.


	20. The Decision

Zeus had finally reached his decision. It was not an easy one either way someone would lose. Zeus called Amphirite because which ever decision he made; Poseidon and Will had to have the blending reversed.

Amphirite came to Zeus knowing why he had called her. Her time with Will blended into Poseidon was coming to an end. "I would imagine you know why I have called you," Zeus said looking at a sad Amphirite.

"Yes, I know the time has come to reverse the blending," she said.

"Aphrodite will not stop until she gets Will and that will take your husband away if we don't reverse it soon."

Amphirite nodded her head in agreement. All her hopes felt as if they were slipping away but she knew either way it was all soon to end. Zeus asked her where Poseidon was at the time. She told him that she had left him resting.

"You must awaken him and bring him to the shore. Once there in Will's body we will separate the two," Zeus instructed her.

"Yes, as you command," Amphirite left to carry out Zeus' instructions.

"Poseidon my love," Amphirite said, "come let us go to the shore and celebrate the news of our child."

"Why do we need to leave our lovely home," Poseidon questioned her.

"Zeus has prepared a surprise for us on the shore. I do not know what it is but he insisted," Amphirite lied.

"My brother, full of surprises," Poseidon chuckled.

They went hand in hand and started walking out of the water. Just before Poseidon took his last step out of the water, Amphirite released his hand just as he turned into Will.

"You," Will said looking at Amphirite, "you are the one Aphrodite warned me about." He started moving further and further from the water. Then suddenly and without warning he was hit by Zeus' lightning. Will's body shook violently and then Poseidon and Will started to separate. Will fell to the ground out cold. Poseidon shook his head and then looked at his wife.

"Why are you staring at me," Poseidon asked.

"No reason. I guess Zeus didn't realize that we'd have company," Amphirite said pointing to Will.

"Do you think he's alright," Poseidon asked feeling somewhat odd inside. He somehow recognized this man but then again he didn't.

"He's fine my husband. Probably too much wine. Let's go home. Zeus will wait for another time," Amphirite said.

"Yes of course. Besides I didn't want to share our time together with anyone anyway," Poseidon said smiling.

It was at that moment that she realized that indeed Poseidon had changed. He had learned from Will Turner's soul. He had become the husband and the father of her dreams. Amphirite went home truly happy.

Will woke with a terrible headache. What had happened? He remembered seeing that woman that Aphrodite had warned him about and then. Wait he had been hit with lightning. He was lucky to be alive, he thought to himself. He didn't seemed to be hurt; it was just his head bothering him. He said down in the sand. Where was Aphrodite? She had been gone too long. He missed her. Just thinking about her seemed to help his head. He once again pictured making love to her. He smiled to himself. He wanted to kiss her again; he longed to hold her once again in his arms.

Suddenly he was face to face with Zeus. "You look like you are searching for someone," Zeus said to Will.

"I'm waiting for my love Aphrodite. She should return soon," Will replied.

"Are you not the husband of someone else?"

"No, I am to be married to Aphrodite and soon."

Zeus shook his head. He knew that Aphrodite had erased Will's memories of his wife, child and former life. "Sleep," Zeus commanded him. Will suddenly became so tired. He almost fell to the sand in a deep sleep. It didn't take Zeus long to reverse Aphrodite's spell. When he would awaken, he would not remember anything after going to save his son overboard but he would have his old life memories back.


	21. The Death of Us Yet

The Pearl arrived home in less time that what the original journey took. Elizabeth had been a peace throughout the whole journey. She kept reassuring her son that his father would be home soon. Jack and Jess were worried about her but they did not want to dash her hopes. While Jack tried to have the faith Elizabeth had, he was afraid that he would never see his best friend again. Jess never said anything to Elizabeth, which was hard for her not to do, but just tried to be the best friend that she could. Jasmine had returned to her mischievous ways. Mr. Cotton's parrot now flew away whenever the small child got within 10 paces of the bird. Mr. Gibbs had been found tied up at least three times on the voyage home, one of the times he was left overnight. Marty's shins were black and blue from the little girls kicks. Jack tried to discipline the little girls but to no avail. Jack knew this little girl carried the parent's curse – his father had told him, "I hope you have a child just like you some day." Then of course after that statement from Teague, Jack was always spanked. Now history was repeating itself and like Jack the spankings were of little if no effect.

William had stayed close to Elizabeth. Although Elizabeth never let on that she was frightened or lonely, William knew it and was her comfort. He played some with Jasmine but it often brought trouble to both of them so he used his mother as an excuse and told her to find someone else to play with.

Jack and Jess were so happy to return home from such a long voyage. Actually there was a silent cheer from the crew as Jasmine stepped off the Pearl. The sigh of relief was evident in everyone. Jack smiled as he put Jasmine down on the beach to run around. "Now, maybe a little peace," he told Jess.

"I doubt it Captain Sparrow. She is your child after all," Jess smilled.

"Yours too me love. You gave birth to her."

"Yes and she almost killed me then."

"Jack, Jess. William and I are going to the house. Some of the crew will be bringing William and I some provisions if you don't mind Jack," Elizabeth said.

"No love, but Jess and I were wondering if you wanted to stay with us for a while," Jack answered. Elizabeth almost looked hurt and Jack quickly added, "just until Will returns of course."

Elizabeth looked at Jack. "Don't feel pity for me Jack. I'll be fine and my husband will return to me. And if he doesn't then Jack I'll be prepared for that as well. You both are close by and should we need you it will only take a good yell."

Jack nodded in agreement. He didn't like the idea but he did understand. Jess put her arms around Elizabeth, "You won't mind if we check in on you often without a yell."

Elizabeth smiled at Jess, "of course not. Besides I doubt Jasmine would stay away from us for very long."

Weeks had past and there was no sign of Will but Elizabeth still refused to give up hope. She didn't talk about it but she was always looking out to sea.

"Jack, do you really think he'll be coming back," Jess asked one night while in bed.

"I don't know love. But she thinks he's going to come home and that's what's important."

"I just hate seeing her waiting always looking out to sea waiting for another ship. That ship may never come Jack."

"And you'll be there if that day comes when she gives up, love. We all be there for her and young William."

Jess snuggled in close to Jack. He put his arm around her and held her tightly. "I hope I never have to go through what she's going through," Jess said sadly.

"I hope not either love, for it wouldn't hold good for me as well."

They were both silent now just enjoying the embrace of one another. They slowly drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

Jasmine was up early wanting to play. She wanted to go play with William but Jess made her stay around the house until after lunch. Jack had gone to tell Mr. Gibbs to round up provisions for the Pearl. He planned on sailing out within a week. While he didn't want to give up on Will, life was continuing without him.

Finally Jess walked with Jasmine to Elizabeth's home. She knocked on the door and the two were asked inside. "Can we play outside Mum," Jasmine asked Jess.

"If it's alright with William's mom, I suppose you can," Jess answered.

Elizabeth gave a nod as approval and kissed William on the forehead as he scurried outside with Jasmine. "Don't go too far," she said.

Elizabeth and Jess talked for hours. Some of it was reminiscing of the good times the four had shared and some of it was Elizabeth's stories of her falling in love with Will. Jess' heart was breaking but she felt it was doing Elizabeth some good. Finally she told Elizabeth that it would be getting dark soon so she needed to collect Jasmine and go home.

The two women walked outside and looked around for the children. They didn't see them any where. They called for them and heard no answers. "Maybe they went to your home," Elizabeth said.

"I suppose that could be the case. You stay here and I'll go check. If they are not there at least I can bring Jack back to help us look for them," Jess said already starting on her path to the house.

She ran to her home and opened the door. "Jasmine. William. Are you here?"

"Jess, what's wrong love," Jack asked looking at her strangely.

"The children, they were playing outside and now we can't find them. They won't answer our calls," Jess was now starting to worry.

"That girl will be the death of both of us," Jack said grabbing his coat, pistol and sword.


	22. Lightning Too Close

"Jasmine, we're going to get in trouble again. Why is it you always get us in trouble," Williams asked her looking around in the cave.

"Don't you like adventures? Come on William, your father is a pirate," she replied back.

"But he doesn't go looking for trouble."

"No, but it finds him," Jasmine replied without thinking.

William pushed Jasmine down to the cave floor, "Don't talk about my dad that way," he said as tears came to his eyes.

"I'm sorry, William. I didn't think," Jasmine said as she hung her head. She knew that she had over stepped her bounds. They may be children but William often confided in her about missing his father and how he didn't really believe that he would return. She knew how he was being strong for his mother. He was preparing himself for the day that his mother would finally give up on his father. Jasmine's thoughts were interrupted by a loud clap of thunder. The two children quickly went to the mouth of the cave where they saw the wind was getting strong and the sky was riddled with lightening.

"Guess we better stay here for now," William told her, "I don't think going home in the storm would be safe."

"Papa is going to be so mad at me," Jasmine said hanging her head.

"Well he won't be happy but if we don't stay here in safety; it will be worse," William added trying to now comfort Jasmine.

The two children crouched together in the cave just far enough from the entrance to stay out of the weather. William put his small arm around Jasmine; its purpose was two fold: one to keep her warm and two to try and comfort her. She smiled at William as he held her close.

"Jack where could she have gone," Jess asked.

"Let's try the cave. Maybe she wanted to explore but maybe they sought shelter there from the approaching storm," Jack answered her.

They had wanted to leave Elizabeth at home, but she insisted on coming with them. They had left a simple note at both houses for the children to read, STAY HERE. Elizabeth had begun to teach William to read and they had also drawn a picture of a stick child sitting in a chair so even if William couldn't figure out what it said Jasmine and he could see the picture.

They went quickly to the cave only stopping for short times. "I do hope we find them before this storm hits. It looked like it's going to be bad one," Elizabeth said looking at the sky.

"Aye, last one like this we had bodies washing up on the shore for a week from that shipwreck," Jack reminded them.

"Guess, we better find them quick then," Jess said urging them on the path.

As they approached the cave, where Jack knew Jasmine liked to explore, he called her name, "Jasmine, William are you there?"

"Yes, Papa. We're here," Jasmine answered in a happy tone. She ran straight to Jack who picked her up and hugged her tightly. Jess hugged them both.

William went to his mother and put his arms around her hugging her as tightly as he could. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to cause you worry but when the storm started to come – I thought we would be safer in the cave."

"You're alright son. That is what matters," Elizabeth replied.

"Let's get home before the fury of this storm unleashes itself on us," Jess said with urgency as they watched the lightning dance about them.

"And with haste," Elizabeth said.

They all started in a run down the path on the way home. The storm was getting worse by the minute. Rain was now pouring down on them almost blinding them. The wind made their steps twice as hard. Luckily all the lightning was above and had not struck the ground. Elizabeth and William lead the way. Jack carried Jasmine and Jess brought up the rear. They were nearly there when suddenly Jack heard a cry. He looked back to see Jess on the ground pulling her foot from a hole. He put Jasmine down and called to Elizabeth, "take the children and go to your house since it's closer. Jess and I will follow as soon as we can."

Jasmine looked at her mother. Jess' face was that of someone in pain. She sat rubbing her ankle in the blinding rain. Jack turned to face Jasmine, he knew his daughter, "go Jasmine and obey me. Go with Elizabeth and William. We will follow soon."

The trio left and Jack turned his attention to his wife. As Jack started towards Jess, there was a blinding light and immediately a deafening thunder. Jack looked as a tree near Jess was hit by the bolt of lightning. The trees split and although Jess trying to scurry away with her hurt ankle she was trapped and part of the tree fell on her.

"Jess, Jess are you alright," Jack said running to her.

"I think I'm alright but I can't move. I can hardly breath Jack," Jess replied struggling to get the words out.

Jack tried to lift the tree to no avail. Now he wished Elizabeth was here to help him. He thought about going to get her but he wasn't going to just leave Jess.

He tried rolling it some but Jess only cried out in pain. After one of his attempts, he asked Jess if she was worse but there was no reply. He went to the other side of the tree and found her unconscious.

Jack thought then he remembered Will's rescue of him in jail, "Leverage," and Jack looked for something to lift and pry the tree away from his beloved wife. He found a sturdy branch and applied the proper leverage to lift the partial tree from his wife. Adrenalin was following strongly through Jack's veins; he picked up Jess and started carrying her home. She never awoke on the way to Elizabeth's home and when they arrived Jack kicked at the door to get the occupants attention.

Jasmine opened the door and a look of horror showed on his face seeing her mother not awake in her father's arms. Pangs of guilt started to flow through her and Elizabeth pushed Jasmine aside to look at Jess. "Put her on my bed Jack," Elizabeth instructed. "Now out children, while Jack and I look at her injuries."

The children left the room and immediately Jasmine began to cry. William tried to comfort her but all she would say is "it's my fault. It's all my fault." William knew that the only comfort she would get was to see her mother well.

"Jess," Jack called gently, "Jess please wake up." He kissed her forehead the brushed back her hair.

Elizabeth removed her shoe and looked at her ankle as Jack explained exactly what happened. "She's lucky to be alive. Her ankle is already swollen and purple but I don't think it's broken." Jack nodded to Elizabeth's diagnosis as he held Jess' hand. She looked over and saw blood on Jack's arm. "Jack are you hurt?"

"Me? No love," he replied. Then he glanced at his shirt sleeve where Elizabeth was looking. Their eyes met, "roll her over gently."

They slowly rolled her over and saw a gash on her back. Elizabeth cleaned the wound and applied pressure to stop the bleeding. It was not bad and did not look to require stitches. Elizabeth did see purple bruising on the other side, "Jack I think she broken some ribs."

"I think I've broken some ribs too," Jess said in a weak voice. They slowly returned her to her back but Jess moaned as they moved her.

"Darling, what am I to do with you," Jack asked her with a smile.

"Just love me dear," Jess replied. Then Jack took his hand and placed it on the side of her face and slowly bent down and kissed her.

"I think I'll leave you two alone. I'll let Jasmine know you are alright," Elizabeth said leaving the room and closing the door.

_Thank you to all that have reviewed….please let me know how you like the story….it really does inspire me!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	23. Aftermath

Elizabeth started breakfast and was bringing it to Jack and Jess. Jess had rested as well as someone could with broken ribs and a severely sprained ankle. There were a few times during the night where Jack in his sleep had forgotten about all that had happened and instinctively put his arms around Jess; but he was reminded quickly by a cry or a moan. He tried to stay on the other side of the bed but he was used to snuggling with his wife and Elizabeth and Will's bed was smaller.

The storm had ended sometime near dawn and now sunlight was shining into the room. Elizabeth brought the food over to the bed. Jess awoke to the smell of food. She opened her eyes to see Elizabeth setting it down near the bed.

"Oh Elizabeth, you shouldn't have brought it here. I'll get up," and as Jess tried to get up the aggravated ribs soon reminded her that they were in charge. Jess gasped from the pain.

"Jess darling, please stop. Ye will need to take it easy for a little while. Rest in bed for a few days at least," Jack said kissing her.

"Yes, he's right you know. Give it a few days to start to mend before you start moving around too much. Here," Elizabeth said as she handed Jack a plate of food. "I'm sure Jack and Jasmine will be more than happy to feed you and help you."

"Yes Mommy," Jasmine said walking into the room. "I'm sorry mommy. It's all my fault."

"Jasmine, we are all going to be ok but you need to listen and do as you are told," Jess told her daughter.

"Or else," Jack added quickly. He looked sternly at his daughter then added a grin.

Elizabeth left the family to themselves and ate with William.

"Mum, can I go down to the beach and see if anything interesting washed up from the storm," William asked.

Elizabeth remembering all the bodies from the last major storm replied carefully, "William, let Uncle Jack and I go check it out first while you and Jasmine stay here with Jess. If all is alright, then you can go and see about finding your treasure."

Soon after breakfast, Jack and Elizabeth walked to Jack's house to check for damage. After seeing that the house faired well through the storm, they continued on to the beach. There were some crates washed up on shore as well as other debris but there were no bodies to be seen.

Jack went to check where his longboat had been tied up. He could see it was still there and surprisingly enough it appeared to be in one piece. Elizabeth caught up to him and just as she began to walk near the boat. Jack stopped her suddenly and asked her to go back to the last crate that they had passed.

"What's wrong Jack," Elizabeth asked.

"It would seem that our fears of the children finding a body would have been well founded. I can see a hand beside the other side of the boat. I guess the sea gave up a body after all. Wait here, ye don't need to see it," Jack said gazing at the simple hand in the sand.

Jack walked hesitantly towards the boat. He had seen enough dead men in his life but it still was never an easy sight. As he turned the corner of the boat, he saw the body of a man face down in the sand. Jack suddenly got a sick feeling in his stomach. He took a deep breath then slowly turned the body over to see the face of Will Turner.


	24. Happiness and Confusion

Jack felt his heart jump into his throat. Finally after all this time, he friend returned or at least his body had returned. Tears started to form in Jack's eyes.

"Jack. Jack, are you alright," Elizabeth called to him.

"Just give me a minute," Jack replied choking on his words. How would he tell her? He didn't want her to see Will like this. Elizabeth looked at Jack what would cause this type of reaction in him she asked herself.

"Jack, do you know that man," she asked.

"Aye," was Jack's only response.

"Do I know the man," Elizabeth asked slowly and cautiously.

"Aye," as Elizabeth started forward Jack jumped up and ran towards her to stop her.

"Elizabeth please."

"Jack. It's not," Elizabeth stopped as Jack grabbed her by both shoulders. She could now see past Jack and shrugged Jack off and continued towards the body.

"No," she cried falling to her knees besides Will. She flung over his chest, grabbing at him and sobbing. Then suddenly she stopped and stared at Will. "Jack, he's alive. Will's alive. Help me get him to the house."

Jack started towards Elizabeth. He thought the shock of seeing Will's body had made Elizabeth delusional. She wasn't accepting Will's death. He leaned over Will and saw for himself his chest slightly moving up and down. "He is alive," Jack said to himself.

"I already told you that. Now help me get him home."

Jack and Elizabeth carried Will as carefully as possible to Jack's home because it was closer. They laid him in bed and Elizabeth began to clean him up. "Jack, please go get William. He will need to see his father. He needs to know that he's alive."

Jack nodded and left the two. He went to Elizabeth's house to retrieve William and tell them all that Will was back and alive. Joyful cries could be heard outside the house. Jess didn't carry how much it hurt her ribs as she tried to get up; she could only imagine the joy that Elizabeth must be feeling. Jack didn't have to tell William to go see his father; no sooner than the words left his lips than the boy was running to the other house.

Will did not awaken for the entire day and all through the night. Finally around midmorning of the second day he opened his eyes to see his wife sitting next to him. "Elizabeth?"

"Yes, Will. It's Elizabeth and you're finally home."

"Finally home? Finally," Will asked confused.

"Well you're at Jack and Jess' house but home never the less. You finally came back to me after all this time."

"How long have we been back off the Pearl," Will asked.

Jack had joined Elizabeth and Will as well as a very slow moving Jess. "What's the last thing ye remember," Jack asked after having heard their conversation.

"I remember William going overboard and going to rescue him. I remember a bright flash of light. Was I hit with lightning?"

"Aye but what do ye remember after that," Jack asked.

"Next I remember waking up here in your house Jack. Why what else has happened," Will asked sitting up.

They all sat down with Will telling him what little they knew of his disappearance. Elizabeth explained how this had probably been his destiny and now he should be free of it. She explained her dream to him and why she knew he was coming back.

Will's homecoming was joyful to all but Will. Jack seeing his friend perplexed pulled him aside to talk to him. "What's bothering ye," simple and direct to the point Jack thought asking Will the question.

"Jack. I'm happy to be back but I've missed part of my life. I can't remember anything about it. I don't know what I did for all of that time or who I was with then either. It really bothers me."

"Maybe in time Will. Maybe it will all come back but until then ye have time to catch up and enjoy ye family. Why spend this celebration brooding when we can drink rum?"

Will smiled and thanked Jack for his help and actually accepted Jack's gift of rum. He hugged Elizabeth and William. They were a family once again. He put on a smile and tried to take away all of his family and friend's worries. But inside he was torn apart. Something had happened he knew it and he needed to find out what, why and how. It would wait for now but it would not be forgotten.

_Still more to come but do you want a sequel? I know that a couple have emailed me for more but I want to hear from more….please!_


	25. Alone

The following morning after breakfast, Will went out the door and was heading toward the beach. He was confused and upset by his loss of memory and wondered what had happened in that time. Somehow he knew something major had happened and he felt in his heart he had lost something precious to him but he had no explanation as to why he was feeling this way. He needed some time alone to think. He had celebrated with Elizabeth, William, Jack, Jess and Jasmine last night but this morning he needed his time alone.

"Will, where are you going," Elizabeth called to him closing the door.

"I'm going for a walk on the beach. I'll be back before you know it," he answered.

"Wait. Let me tell William and I'll join you," she said starting to open the door to tell William.

"No. I'll be back soon. Stay with William."

Jack had walked up to Will and Elizabeth's house since Will's arrival they had gone to the respective homes. He witnessed the entire conversation. "Will," Jack simply said looking Will in the eyes.

"I need some time Jack. I need to figure out some things that are bothering me about the time I missed."

"Aye," Jack said as he continued to Will's house walking past Will on his way to the beach.

"Will," Elizabeth cried once again. She was feeling so hurt and shut out right now. She knew something was bothering Will but she wanted to help him work it out.

Jack stood in front of Elizabeth, "give him some time love. He needs to work this out on his own. He'll be back before ye know it."

Elizabeth's face was full of worry. "Come on now. He'll be back and probably in a better mood at that. If not, we break out the rum," Jack said to her with a smile and then gave her a hug. "'sides can ye check on me Jess? Check on those ribs for me?"

Elizabeth smiled in return. She knew Jack was right but it didn't make it any easier to accept. "Yes. Let's go get William and check on Jess," she said watching her husband continuing to walk away. She just stood watching him until he was out of sight.

Will reached the beach and looked out on the water. He felt as if he belonged to the water. The waves lapping on the shore were in time with his heart. He thought it held his secrets just out of his grasp. He walked past the longboat where Jack said that he had been found. _How did I even get here? Was I on a ship that wrecked; and are the people who helped bring me here lost? What was I doing in that time I have no memory? They tell me that I was the great Poseidon for a time and ruled the sea but how can that be with me being an mortal man? _ The question came fast and furious in his mind. It was full of questions and there seemed to be no answers.

Will sat beside the longboat. He was searching for answers that could not be found. He simply sat looking out to the ocean praying for some memory to surface.

Zeus was above watching the young man walk along the beach and then Wil finally sat down. Will didn't appear to be that happy at all. Zeus thought he would be thrilled to be returned to his family. Maybe he should have let him stay with Aphrodite. He was happy with her. Then Zeus heard Will mumble questions to himself. Then Zeus understood, Will was confused and it troubled him not to know what had happened to him. While he was searching, Zeus knew the answers would never come. He would never remember the times as Poseidon or the love he shared with Aphrodite.

Aphrodite came and stood beside Zeus watching Will. "Are you sure," he asked Aphrodite. "Is this truly what you want?" Aphrodite nodded her head. "You understand there's no going back. Again I ask you, are you sure?"

She nodded her head once again smiling, "more than anything in the heavens above."


	26. Finally Home

"So you are willing to wait as long as it takes for this man," Zeus asked his daughter.

"I will do whatever it takes father."

"As long as you are happy my daughter," Zeus replied.

Zeus then made a goblet of wine appear and handed it to Aphrodite, "take it to him to drink. Remember he will not remember you so do not let yourself be disappointed."

"I understand father. Thank you," Aphrodite said as she reappeared walking on the beach towards Will.

Will looked up from where he had been sitting and saw a beautiful woman walking towards him holding a goblet of all things. He stood up to greet her. He didn't recognize her but there was something strangely familiar about her. He felt completely at ease with her but did not understand why.

"Hello Will," Aphrodite said.

The voice was so sweet. He was fighting with his memory to try and remember her. She handed Will the goblet and he took it from her their fingertips touching one another. Chills went up and down Will's spine.

"How do you know my name," Will asked softly.

"Drink," she said. It was not an order or command just a simple request.

Will without question then took the goblet and drank the wine. It tasted perfect; it was the best he had ever had. He quickly finished all of it. Aphrodite smiled at him.

"You won't remember me my darling but you will remember soon," Aphrodite said and leaned in and kissed Will on the lips. It was a soft and gentle but heartfelt kiss. Aphrodite did not expect Will to respond but he took one of his hands and placed it on her face and kissed her back. Then Aphrodite back away and disappeared in front of Will's very eyes.

Will backed away in confusion. What had just happened? Was he hallucinating? He thought it all a dream but he swore to himself that he could still taste the wine in his mouth. As Will looked around for this mystery woman, Aphrodite rejoined her father watching Will from a distance.

"It is done now," Zeus said. "He is now immortal. Once his wife is gone, he can be yours. BUT understand this: my daughter, his wife Elizabeth is under my protection. She will live out her days as she should. You will not cause any harm to befall her or break them apart. Do you understand?"

"Yes father. I can wait as long as I need for the father of my child," Aphrodite replied rubbing her belly.

Will walked back to Jack's home. Jack was outside watching Jasmine and William play and trying to keep Jasmine out of trouble.

"Ye going to be alright," Jack said more in a statement than a question.

"Aye, I'm home where I belong. I'll get over with the not knowing. But I can't let it ruin my life. I am here with the people I love," Will said looking at Elizabeth as she walked out of Jack's home.

"We finally have you home," Elizabeth said as she ran to him and kissed him passionately.

_Well that's it for this story….like I said if you want a sequel…I do have some ideas…._

_Special thanks for all the support and reviews to:_

_Compleatly Random Dissorder_

_xXxForeverxXx_

_CaptainJacklynSparrow_


End file.
